Behind The Mask
by feathers of snow
Summary: Alicia has gone to a little masquerade party. There, she meets a guy who wants to dance with her. Maybe then she'll get over Josh... (um it's not a serious story, really. It's just...weird cx)


**a/n: So...ello once again. Um, I won't be on at all until next saturday maybe, since I'm leaving for Italy for a week or less. So if I ever reviewed or something at all, there will be none at all xc Yeah um, this story is not beta-ed, (like all my others, sorry!) so yeah...and I can't think of a good title o.o Gah I need help xc**

**ahem. Moving on o.o...**

* * *

Alicia twirls about the room, dancing without music in her ears. The moment seems perfect, dancing with the mysterious, masked guy dancing with her, and she wonders if Josh is here, looking her way, feeling envy...

No.

Of course not. How stupid of Alicia to actually think Josh would get jealous, when they're all behind an extra mask. He especially wouldn't even want anything to do with her. She still pondered at night about the reason. Alicia guessed it was because of all her cover-ups that make her either appear like the best person in the world, or easily nominated for the "best Bitch" awards.

Sometimes she wonders why she does these things. Maybe to keep her alive. Maybe because she loved it. But, how could that be, really?

"Want to go to the park?" A voice brings Alicia back to the party. Or, she was brought back by the laughter or angry screams as some people saw who they were dancing with.

"Sure," Alicia says without hesitating. Something about this person made her feel like she could trust him. And anyway, it was noisy here, and Alicia wanted to get away.

...

They sat at the park bench, talking about the smallest and the most unimportant things. Yet, Alicia was...happy. Careless even, as if she were a girl with nothing to lose.

But she did have nothing. Everyone eventually abandoned her at some point, making her feel even more fucked. She should enjoy this moment. It might be the last time she'll feel content...content with someone she didn't even know.

She noticed her fingers being held lightly. Alicia quickly snatched her fingers away.

"Exactly who are you?" Alicia demanded. The boy simply smiled, the smile of the I-know-something-you-don't.

Alicia made a grab in front of her in attempt to take off the mask. She missed by an inch or so. She quickly straightened her posture, tossing her dark hair behind her shoulders casually, as if she had not done anything different.

"Well?" Alicia prompted. Again, that smile. "Ugh, just take off the freaking mask already!"

"Ask."

"I did!"

"Politely, now."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Fine." Then she pasted on a smile. "Excuse me sir, could-may you take off your mask so I can see who you are, and I could take off mine as well. Plea-oh, take the mask off already!"

"You first." He smirked slightly. Alicia eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah yeah, I promise."

Alicia sighed, taking her mask off she had bought specifically for the masquerade party.

"Now, take the freaking mask off." The boy just smiled a bit, and stood up.

"Oh, seriously?" Alicia jumped up and grabbed the guy's ears, then grabbed the mask. She smiled in triumph. Truthfully, now that she thought of it, she didn't know why she was so eager to see the guy's face so much.

She looked up, and noticed a very familiar face. "Josh you goon! Why would you not even reveal yourself?"

Instead of saying anything Alicia was hoping for, Josh exclaimed, "Derrick! Don't do that! Oh man, don't you know how worked up she-"

Josh stopped as he noticed pink ice-cream approaching fast. His eyes widened. _Oh Lord...here we go.._

"You fools!" Josh wasn't sure when Alicia started using the word 'fool' but oh well. "Why the hell did he dare to?!" Alicia then stomped up to a nearby tree, caught Derrick, and slapped him some times. Then she marched off to what was probably the bathroom.

Josh smiled. He loved this day.

* * *

**Eek sorry it's really short. And for making your eyes bleed D:**

**By the way: ice cream or cotton candy?**


End file.
